


Where it wasn't supposed to be

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nancy's gone and they need each other more than they are willing to admit. [Rated M for the language]





	1. Chapter 1

_"Nancy!" Jonathan turns around, the flashlight in his hand completely useless as he can't see anything anyway. "Nancy!!"  The bad, bad feeling settled in his chest and his heart misses few beats as he hears the scream. Anxiety and panick slowly washes over him, as he can't see Nancy anywhere and he's certain that it was her who screamed. He walks quickly through the woods, trying to find anything._

_Her flashlight!_

_Jonathan drops to his knees, searching for anything else. For clues that would tell him where she is. Then he sees it. The tree. He hesitantly raises his hand and touches the weird thing that is attached to the tree. He pushes it aside. "What the hell.." he whispers, pushing aside more of these weird things, just to find something that almost looks like a gate._

_On all fours, Jonathan crawls through the gate, or whatever it is, just to get to the other side of the tree. Or not? It looks the same, just like the woods they just were in. Except this is much darker, colder. Scarier. "Nanc-" he shouts but then he sees and his heart stops beating completely and he feels like someone just punched him in the face. He starts screaming._ -

 

-"Jonathan!" He opens his eyes and wipes his wet cheeks. Steve stares at him with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

Jonathan nods, but they both know he's lying. "Are we there yet?"

Steve shakes his head. "I stopped to wake you up which took me like ten minutes." he says and Jonathan frowns.

"I'm sorry," he sighs. This time, Steve shakes his head.

"No, don't be.. I still have nightmares too, you know."

It's weird, for them, to continue this battle without Nancy. It's been hard for the last few weeks, knowing she's not coming back. Oddly enough, it brought them close. Steve wants to spend all of his free time with Jonathan, at school and after school as well. And Jonathan can't say he doesn't like spending time with Steve. He likes it, actually. Even though it's weird as they hated each other at first. They somehow became friends.

And now, they were going to kill the monster. They have a plan. Plan that includes Mike and his friends and that weird little girl, but they are sure it will work.

"We'll get your brother back." Steve says softly as he adjust his seatbelt. Jonathan looks at him and Steve smiles sadly, placing his hand on Jonathan's thigh. And even though his hand is cold as ice, Jonathan feels the warmth spreading from underneath his palm.

"What if we don't? What if we're late, Steve?" Jonathan suddenly asks and he sounds so vulnerable. "I would... die."

Steve squeezes his thigh. "No. No. I-We've already lost Nancy. I'm not giving up on you as well."

The rest of the ride is quiet. Jonathan is trying his best not to fall asleep again.

"When we kill it, and we will kill it, I want to take you to mine." Steve whispers when they stop by the school. "Don't ask why, it's a surprise."

It makes Jonathan smile. "I won't let you screw me, Harrington."

"Oh fuck off."

Jonathan laughs and Steve quickly leans over and kisses Jonathan's cheek. Blush spreads on Jonathan's cheeks and Steve smiles shyly. He doesn't know if it's too soon, he just knows that what they have now is not a friendship. It's more.


	2. Chapter 2

The school is quiet. No sounds at all. Steve keeps looking around, making sure no one and nothing is after them. Eleven is obviously very scared. Not of the monster but scared of the bad people that wanted to get her. But she's doing her best, she's trying to be brave, ready to use her powers when needed.

"Blood attracts it," Mike tells them. "One of us will have to cut themselves."

"I'll do it." Dustin suggests.

"No." The rest says in unisono.  
"You're slow. When it comes, it will get to you almost instantly." Mike continues.

"I'll do it." Jonathan speaks up. "I have weapons. I can slow it down. And I can run fast."

Steve frowns. "But-"

"No buts, Steve. It's my brother. My responsibility."  
Steve sighs. He's worried, of course he is. He doesn't want Jonathan to get hurt. He grabs Jonathan's arm as Jonathan takes out a knife.

"Be careful." he whispers. Jonathan looks around to make sure that kids aren't looking and then kisses Steve. On the lips.

"Look after El and the others." Steve nods. Jonathan takes a deep breath. Then he cuts his palm. Blood starts pouring out of the wound and everyone holds their breaths.

Thump  
Thump

"It's coming." Eleven whispers. She steps closer to Jonathan.

"Stick by my side!" Steve hisses.

"No. I have to help him."

Blinding lights. A car stops right in front of the school.  
"They're here!" Dustin yell whispers and Steve's grip on the baseball bat tightens.

"We gotta split." Jonathan yells as the monster crashes in through the wall. It runs towards Jonathan who shoots it in the head. Steve stares at them in horror as the monster loses its balance but doesn't fall.

"Steve! Please we gotta go!" Mike grabs his sleeve. "We gotta deal with the bad people."  
The older boy nods and they start running towards the front gate.

Jonathan takes few steps back, shoots again and glances at Eleven who stares at the monster, blood running down her lips and chin. She looks weak.  
"El! Come on!" He screams as he shoots again and the monster swallows the bullet like It's nothing.

"I'm trying!" she yells back and places her palms on her temples. She stars screaming and so does the monster. There's blood pouring from her ears and the corners of her eyes and soon enough, the monster explodes. The whole school shakes.

El collapses on the ground and Jonathan drops to his knees next to her. "Are you okay?!"

El smiles weakly. "The bad people are gone."  
***  
"What the-"  
Steve stares wide-eyed as the school shakes. Mike opens the front door. The cars are all open but the people are lying on the ground, eyes burnt out.

"Eleven did it." Dustin says, clearly in shock.  
Steve turns around and runs to find Jonathan and El.

"Are you okay?" Steve blurts out, dropping to his knees next to Jonathan. Jonathan looks up to him and then he falls into Steve's arms, kissing him frantically.


	3. Chapter 3

"Steve? Jonathan? What the-" Mike covers his eyes. "Stop, that's gross."

Steve pulls away and frowns. "Why? Because we're both guys?"

"What? No!" Mike shouts. "That's not that. Just... Kissing is gross in general."   
Dustin chuckles and Mike glares at him. "What?"

"If it's gross why did you kiss me then?" El's voice catches everyone's attention. Mike blushes and Steve laughs,kissing Jonathan once again.

"We gotta find Will."

"Your mom already saved him from Upside down." El says and Jonathan frowns.

"Did she really?"

"Well he's not there anymore." she shrugs and Steve feels Jonathan freeze.

"Is he dead?"

El shakes her head. "I felt them both. Your mom and Will. Leaving."

Jonathan starts crying because he feels so relieved that his brother is finally back again and Steve hugs him tight, grinning at him as Jonathan leans up to kiss him one more time.  
**  
The ride to Steve's house is quiet. They're just looking at each other every now and then and Jonathan has his hand placed on Steve's leg.  
  
Steve does his best not to stop the car and take Jonathan right there. He's getting crazy. Ever since Jonathan kissed him back in the school, Steve can't stop thinking about it.  
And god, he wants to take things slow with him, wants to shower him with presents and take him out on dates but he needs him.

Once they get inside the house, Steve gets very nervous. "Are you thirsty? I mean, you want something to drink? To eat? I can order in or-"

"Steve." Jonathan says softly. "It's okay. Calm down." he takes Steve's hand. "I'm glad you are with me tonight. It means a lot."

Steve blushes and Jonathan steps even closer, pressed up against the other boy's body. "I meant what I said though. I'm not letting you screw me."

Steve laughs, forehead against Jonathan's. "And if I told you I want to be the one getting screwed?"

Jonathan stiffens. "You..would? You'd let me?"   
He's nervous to just think about it. "I mean... You'd actually want it? Want me? What would your friends think? That you're with the local weirdo?"

Steve kisses him to shut him up. "I don't care what they think. I don't care if they approve or not because this is none of their business. You're my boyfriend after all, not theirs."

"I'm your boyfriend?" Jonathan grins and Steve blushes deeply, stuttering.

"I-I mean, you're not... I'm just.."

"I am." the tiny boy in Steve's arms says. Steve frowns.

"You're what?"

Jonathan rolls his eyes. "Your boyfriend, you shithead."

Steve gasps and Jonathan kisses him deeply. He wants this. Them. Together. Has wanted it for a while now.

Steve holds him by the waist, but his palm is rested on his lower back, fingertips caressing the soft skin right above the hem of Jon's trousers.

The smaller boy shivers and Steve pulls him even closer and they're still kissing. Steve can't help but rock against Jon's hip.  
Fuck going slow. He needs Jonathan. Now.

"Jonny.." Steve breathes out shakily and Jonathan nods.

"Yes. God, yes, do something. Please."  
It's too soon for sex, neither of them is ready for it but that doesn't mean they can't fool around a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah I actually wanted to write smut but the M rating is for The language and not for sexual content so.. Maybe a R rated sequel? If anyone wants that, ofc.   
> Thanks for reading. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my very first work for this fandom and ship so I hope you liked it :) if you did, please leave a comment or kudos :) Also, English is not my native language so if there are any mistakes and errors, I'm sorry :)


End file.
